Blink
by Lady Pen 7
Summary: AU. He follows her, he studies her, and he desires her. Caroline Forbes discovers that a new patient wants more than what her therapy sessions can offer him. He is after her. And she must find how to fight her greatest temptation and danger.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Author's Note: Unfortunately, my University kept me busy, so the story got deleted. I'm back and Christmas break is around the corner, so I will be able to update. Changed a few things since I met a real challenge with my writing mentor. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue**

Caroline wondered when it had all begun. Someone started to follow her. She felt it with every fiber of her being. It was as if a single gaze had started to eviscerate her nerves and paranoid delusions had parked officially in her mind like a piece of lint within a contact lens. Her feet smacked against the pavement and she fought the urge to look over her shoulder, to spy, to reassure herself that the nape of her neck was telling a false tale.

She tried to focus on the music coming from her iPod, focus on the sounds, and focus on the melodious beat as cars veered away from her thin form in the darkness. She looked left and right, increasing her pace to make it back to the security of the cul-de-sac, a cluster of houses at the end of the street. She supposed that if she were human, with a heart, her body would be frantic with apprehension, because she knew—like several times—she was not alone as she took her nightly run.

She continued for obvious reasons. She had never allowed anyone to scare her.

Unable to hold back the urge any longer, she glanced over her shoulder. In a distance, a long black vehicle—a limo?—stopped abruptly. The tires screeched as it took a sharp turn onto another street to disappear from her sight.

Caroline paused and stared at the spot where the intruder had been and she trembled with unease as she realized this had become a recurring event from many nights ago.

* * *

**Chapter 1: modus operandi**

He was a sincere crook. This, she had known as if her mere acquaintance with the newspapers had given her the authority to label the activities of his life. He had been the infamous law-breaking exclusive rabid dogs of the media longed to devour daily and he had asked for her.

Caroline Forbes lifted her eyes from her pad to the male lounging casually in a chair. "Mr. Mikaelson, what do you hope to accomplish by our sessions?"

He had not acknowledged her presence in the first two minutes, but had chosen to suspend the silence like an instrument in his control. Then, like clockwork, everything changed. As if slow motion was a part of her life, his gaze fell as a feather -weight blanket on her. Somehow, this surprised her. She sucked in a large pocket of air, coaching herself to breathe. She had to calm her nerves.

When had she ever been nervous? Never. Until now.

She was here. In this office. Her office. With this new folder of angst. Like all her cases. They were piles of papers, folded at the edges of continuous use there for her to evaluate. She was sure this vampire in front of her would have a thick stack of issues.

The sun chose to beat down on her floor from her wall of windows near his (most likely very expensive) shoes. His feet, firmly planted on the brown carpet, gave the telltale signs of a male ready to face his demons. Most were always receptive to the idea of bolting first, asking questions later during her sessions, but not this guy.

Her patient's attentive blue eyes swept over her face as if she were a portrait he had a desire to worship; it was a gallery study. It aggravated the hell out of her. She clenched her pen in a tight grip.

"I want to put things into…perspective," he said.

Caroline cleared her throat. "What things do you feel you need to put in perspective?" she asked, trying to lower the thrill of excitement going through her. Her practice was doing quite well, but she had never experienced in her year of work an influential patient like this.

The office lights bounced over his small blonde curls as he cocked his head to the side. "Something went missing…"

"Missing?"

Leaning back in the chair, he rubbed the light stubble of hair on his chin. "I discover humans don't like to face inevitable truths. This world is not shy. It proposes to their limited sensibility every time, but the creatures refuse to listen."

"And what message should they adhere to?"

He watched her intently. "That this is our world. They are nothing but furniture."

Caroline scribbled a word on her pad.

Narcissistic.

She knew many vampires felt the same way. Even in her childhood, she remembered the teachers always spoke of humans as chattel. That was the way of things in her species. The political and social thought was simple: humans were not fit to wipe the dust off a vampire's shoes.

This saying was even more true to the elite, the wealthy class of blood drinkers.

A minute passed in companionable quietness.

"Are you going to pretend I am not here?" he asked with amusement lacing his gentle voice.

"Mr. M-"

"Klaus. Call me Klaus."

"No, I—"

"It's Caroline?"

"It's Dr. Forbes," she replied tersely.

His lips pulled up at the corners. "So formal?" His stare roamed over her. She was sure he had noticed her traitorous hands, playing with the hem of her jacket. She should have stayed behind her desk.

Suddenly she had this overwhelming fascination with her carpet. She didn't really like the color. The only reason she chose it was because her boyfriend Tyler thought it gave her office a more professional look. It reminded her of the nefarious basement crimes in lame ass paperbacks for 3.99 at her local grocery store. Of course, that's only on the buy one get one free sale events.

She averted her eyes from his charming smile. Her pad and pen were interesting enough. "How does this opinion on the human race affect your life?"

She winced inwardly. Wrong, Caroline.

One of her professor had attempted in graduate school to hammer one main concept into her: a doctor never asserts a bias thought into a question when dealing with a patient. She failed miserably. He knew it. Somehow, she could tell he did. Perhaps it was the way his eyes gleamed mischievously as she tried to maneuver the session back to a safe domain.

"Caroline—"

"I did not give you permission to use my first name," she snapped. Lord, she was losing ground. She had to remember to whom she was speaking. With one simple gesture, he could make her the biggest social pariah in existence and her practice was too important for that to happen. The man had power, influence. Perhaps taking him on as a patient wasn't such a good idea.

"Are you afraid I will hold your name hostage?" he asked.

Caroline took a deep breath, noticing the feral spark in his eyes. An untamed blue glint. He was very attractive. Her face grew warm. "Not at all," she voiced weakly.

Where was her training? Her years of study? She was acting like an amateur who had received a doctorate degree from some hick two-year online school with a trailer park name. How the hell did she allow her first session with this powerful vampire to go so wrong?

She was obviously tired. She needed more rest. That had to be the reason for all of this…

In the midst of introductions, a cat and mouse game had begun. She did not have to guess what role she played. This man was a master. From the riveting touch of his intense curiosity to the velvet rich tone of his voice, he could seduce a priest to commit the most heinous crime.

She jotted down a string of words: manipulative, persuasive, perpetrator.

Then he cleared his throat. Her gaze shot up to meet his. "I'm sure I am not that bad," he replied.

Caroline gasped. Her pad had remained at an angle where he should not have been able to see it. Her stomach clenched uncomfortably. "I don't—I," she stammered in confusion.

Gain control.

"Mr. Mikaelson, our session is over for today," she said, standing up from her chair to walk behind her desk. Her hands shook as she placed a few items in a drawer.

"You are running."

"I have a busy schedule." Caroline grabbed the pens that had fallen to the floor in her haste to clear up evidence of her appointment. She didn't look at him.

"We have more time." It was a challenge. She ignored it.

"You, perhaps, have the time. I do not."

"Don't lie to yourself."

She met his gaze with a heated one of her own. "Mr. Mikaelson," she stated in a biting, short tone, "why did you come here today?"

He stood, tucking his hands into his trouser pockets. His gray pinstriped suit stretched over his broad powerful shoulders. He was a walking advertisement of a privileged life. He quickly glanced at the windows before turning his attention back to Caroline.

Taking several steps forward, he stopped when he was an arm's length away.

"You try to cultivate what you cannot keep a tight rein on," he whispered.

"You do not know anything about me."

He stared at her for a brief moment, gave her an enigmatic smile, and then turned to leave.

* * *

**New Year's Eve Party**

**11:00 p.m.**

It was a festive blood bank. The charges became inebriated with champagne, lovely crystalline flutes laced with life, tapering perfectly into a finite stream just as the conversation simmered below the strings of the Mystic Falls Philharmonic. They partied in Glades, an octagonal fortress 200 floors above the premiere penthouses, Lamborghinis trails, the much-appreciated black American Express cards.

Caroline Forbes walked through one of the French doors into a small, quaint glass area adjacent to the ballroom. An array of transparent panels gave her a panoramic view of distant skyscrapers with windows that looked like tiny lanterns etched into brick and mortar—just a taste of the riotous activity of the city. She leaned against one wall, crossing her arms casually over her body.

"Chilly?"

Startled, she turned and smiled at her boyfriend. "Of course not. You just arrived?"

Tyler Lockwood was a walking contradiction, but one she accepted whole-heartedly. Although, she had sworn off ever dating humans in general, Tyler had won her over with his easy smile and sense of humor. He made her feel youthful at the ripe age of a hundred. When he'd entered her life, she had taken time to smell the rain on a hot night in July. She had kissed the rim of a mug, letting the aroma of coffee and chocolate wash over her on their dates at the Café Spot in the city off of Main and 3rd street. Every little sound and smell had become a vibrant display of excitement she had wanted to sink her teeth into and experience in a different way. This awareness of a world she hadn't bothered to see before had been magnified by love.

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "I missed you today."

Caroline gazed up at him. "What? No kiss for me?"

He hesitated.

"Tyler?"

"We are at a function where the majority of the guests are vampires. I want to think about your needs."

She sighed and caressed his cheek. "I don't care if my family doesn't approve of our relationship. Yes, it's tough sometimes, but what in life isn't?"

He turned his head to look at the crowd inside the ballroom. "Do you still feel like someone is watching you when you run? I mean…Do you feel…it?"

Caroline shook her head. "Let's not worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing. I thought maybe someone is…" She paused and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "It's not important. Take me home love."

* * *

**The next day…**

Klaus Mikaelson leaned back in his chair and gazed at his assistant. "I remember Tyler Lockwood," he stated. "We went to school together."

"Sir, may I ask why this female is important?" his assistant Reeves asked, opening a folder.

Instead of responding immediately, Klaus toyed with an expensive letter opener on his desk. He ran his finger over the pointed end. Ridiculous human invention.

Perhaps if he threw it at an indiscernible speed he would find some amusement. _Any_ amusement.

Because life bored him.

It wasn't because he was ungrateful. It wasn't because he didn't appreciate those moments where the sudden movement of time made every damn second important to him. Although he had already covered more centuries than most vampires had, he never lost touch with how precious a companion time could be.

His restlessness had nothing to do with his years on Earth. It had everything to do with his innate ability to connect to a certain female vampire who had walked out the Avers Tower last week, hailing for a cab. He pictured her wistful smile. Her graceful stride. Her delicious pink lips. He remembered how at that moment he'd had this overwhelming urge to bite down on her succulent lower lip and drink from her.

He'd seen many beautiful females, but this one was different. Watching her through tinted windows from the back of his limo, he'd felt such a strong, almost violent desire to have her, it had rocked him to his very core. It was an intense, dangerous reaction. He didn't think he had ever wanted anything more.

"Do your job Reeves," he commanded.

His assistant nodded. "Mr. Lockwood has been living with a Caroline Forbes for ten years."

"Interesting. How old is she?

"One hundred years old."

Klaus nodded. "She is young," he replied, more to himself. He narrowed his eyes on his employee. "I need to know more about her."

"We have some information in the file, Sir."

"It's not enough."

Reeves closed the folder. "May I make a suggestion Sir?"

A simple wave of the hand was the reply.

"Perhaps getting to know the source would be more effective if you have her in front of you," he stated, clearing his throat. "Becoming reacquainted with Mr. Lockwood might do the trick."

"Arrange a meeting."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I changed a few things in this short chapter.

* * *

**2|**

**On the outskirts of Mystic Falls**

**Abby's Diner**

**August 2, 2012**

**2:00 p.m.**

Eli was trifle unpredictable. He caught a warm meal if he remembered to eat. His stomach had a way of interrupting his plans. He had, by no means, a demure temperament. When food passed his mouth, it was only for the task of surviving. It was a human thing to do.

"Can I bring you anything else sir?" a pretty waitress asked coyly, draping her cleavage forward for his grim inspection.

An enigmatic curve of his bottom lip was the only answer he chose to give. He kept his shades on his narrow face and watched the world behind a dark covering as ambiguous as his future chore. He had a mission to complete.

He eliminated distractions. He'd endured too much pain to obtain work for the upper echelon society of vampires.

Women flirted with him all the time; perhaps he was passable, if not easy on the eyes. Most times, he never noticed though. Something intangible held his interest.

A man approached his table and sat down, sliding a folder across the smooth surface for him to grab. "Your new project," he stated in a gruff voice.

Eli picked it up and looked inside. "Tyler Lockwood."

The man nodded and stood up. "Be meticulous with this. We want everything."

"I never fail."

* * *

Caroline peeked at her best friend Elena from behind a menu. "If you have something to say, just say it."

A few waiters flew by as the afternoon lunch hour dictated that efficiency trumped the relaxation of the warm summer air. It was a blissful breeze to lull the customers into a peaceful break from the reckless pace of downtown Mystic Falls.

"I suppose you are not attending the Caperson Event at the end of the month?"

"Why would I?"

Elena, in her usual Gilbert fashion, gave her a pointed look. "If nothing else, at least attend to enjoy the delicious scenery of the Mikaelson brothers. I heard Klaus is going to be there."

Caroline cleared her throat and gazed down at the list of blood cocktails and wines available. "I don't really care about that sort of thing," she said. She reached for her water glass and knocked it over. It spilled on her new long Marc Jacobs T dress. "Great! Just…great!" she exclaimed, attempting to wipe her mess away with a napkin.

She roughly patted one spot, hoping the water stain would fade into oblivion.

Elena lifted a brow. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"You don't seem fine. You seemed upset when I mentioned—I don't know— Klaus Mikaelson. Why?"

"I just spilled my water. No big deal."

"Klaus is one gorgeous vamp. I would love to sink my fangs into him."

"I'm sure you would."

"And his voice…and those damn dimples…"

Caroline threw her napkin on the table and glared at her friend. "Aren't you dating t-that Matt guy? Why are you talking about Klaus Mikaelson of all vamps? He is an arrogant, narcissistic, evil SOB, who is _never_ denied anything. You are better off not thinking about what you cannot have."

Elena frowned. "What the hell is wrong with you? A vampire can lust. It's a healthy thing to do. Why are you getting so bent out of shape over this?"

"No reason."

"It didn't seem that way."

Caroline shook her head, quickly averting her eyes away from her face. "I'm just…tired," she responded weakly. She felt her friend's gaze; it was an inquiry into why she most likely was behaving like a moronic airhead. "I'm sure a lot of females think Klaus is attractive."

* * *

**Mikaelson Industries**

**August 2, 2012**

**7:00 p.m.**

"What are you up to brother?"

Klaus continued to sign documents on his desk. After a long day of work, he wanted to get the hell out of the office for a change. His jacket hung on the back of his chair; he'd rolled up the sleeves of his crisp, white shirt to his elbows. His pen flashed across the paper at lightning speed. "Be specific Elijah," he stated.

"I thought you might want to discuss the merger ideas with Conner tomorrow, but your assistant told me that you are meeting with Tyler Lockwood. Isn't he an old classmate of yours?"

"Yes."

"Why are you meeting him? I know you. There has to be some ulterior motive."

His fingers steadily moved across the contracts. "Do you remember what our father used to say about potential drowning in the grief of association?"

"Vaguely. The Bastard saw everything as warfare."

"That's because it is. It is Elijah," Klaus whispered as he read the page in front of him.

"Is this your objective?"

"Our father spoke of a woman—beautiful, vibrant, full of life with so much potential, but someone was holding her back. In order for her to reach her true destiny, a friend had to eliminate her obstacle. Remove the person from the equation."

Elijah sat down in a chair in front of the desk. He rubbed his chin and watched him closely. "Because you don't believe in wasting time. It's too valuable to you; therefore you will get something out of this meeting."

Klaus paused. He was preparing for his own battle. His advantage came in one area: his opponent had no indication that the war had begun. One way or another, Caroline Forbes would be his. Resistance was futile. "Perhaps a little downtime is in order."

"Is he a rook, knight, or a pawn?"

Klaus flipped a few pages. "Did Edwards get the memo I sent him?" he inquired with a sharp edge to his voice.

"He got it. He may wish to never see the light of another day."

"Good."

"Taking family businesses creates new enemies."

No response.

"So back to my question…" Elijah started. "I do love a game of chess."

Klaus smiled and placed his pen down. He looked up at his brother. "He is a pawn."

* * *

"Delivery for Miss Forbes."

Caroline had arrived home early evening. She had responded to her emails and voice messages from colleagues and patients and had invited the sunset in with a nice latte on her balcony. She loved the neighborhood of Grandel Village. It was ten minutes away from the downtown area; the transportation methods into the metropolitan city was a user friendly experience with carpools and five lane highways to assist in the frequent demand of shops, restaurants, bars, and jobs. The summer months created more tourists and vacationers who longed for the energy of the museums, food, and entertainment, but also desired the quiet exhilaration of lakes along with the bed and breakfasts. It was a combination of both that held a great attraction, which surpassed the interest of just natives.

"Are you Miss Forbes?"

"Yes."

She scribbled a signature on the clipboard and took her reward from the deliveryman. Cardinal red roses…She smiled and looked for a card. Nothing. So Tyler wanted to be mysterious? She liked it.

Going into her kitchen, she arranged items on her counters to make room for a vase. She enjoyed a methodical life where she labeled her groceries in alphabetical order in her cabinets, and her dairy products in her fridge always fell into the trashcan after approximately one week. It was her hourly crunch time: she organized 10 a.m. to 10 p.m. with a tight, structured list. Occasionally, she left room for unexpected challenges in her day—genetic appointments by the Center of Vampiric Medicine or flat tires.

Then again, she knew a little adventure was an essential component to any relationship. Her practice took up a lot of hours and there were days she rarely saw her boyfriend and mate. She needed to take vacation soon. A week from cheating husbands, dissatisfied lovers, and…new privileged, conceited patients like Klaus…

No, she was going to think about him. He was just the typical pretentious male with tons of money who needed a sounding board for all his hang-ups. Hopefully, she would cure him of his insecurities and send him out the door with a large check in her hand. That was all she wanted.

It had to be. He was a patient—just a patient and nothing else.

Simple really.

She sat down at her kitchen table and cradled her chin with her hand in order to stare at the flowers.

* * *

**August 2, 2012**

**9:48 p.m.**

The limo stopped abruptly at the corner of Courtland and Third Street.

"Grandel Village sir," the chauffeur replied.

Klaus rolled down the window and glanced at the row of townhouses inside the gate. She was in one of them. 208 according to his source. It was a modest residence. He could offer her better. He could give her a mansion with tons of servants to fulfill her every whim—just as he wanted to take care of her _other_ needs.

She deserved the best of everything.

He hoped she liked the roses. It was only the beginning.

He could almost taste it. He always received his desires. He had to have her.

Round two in his plan: a few issues he needed to discuss with his therapist tomorrow.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my imagination.**

* * *

**THREE|**

Caroline despised them. The tabloids. Fanatical drivel. They collected on the newsstands like roaches in need of a serious pesticide—the gauntlet of a realist. And on half of the covers, she saw her patient's face. _Klaus Mikaelson dates Paris Hilton…Klaus Mikaelson beats down a reporter in a rage._ She scoffed at the stories as she sipped on her latte, trying to appease her caffeine insomnia. She had slept two hours before her next-door neighbors, a bunch of artists, had decided to bring in the new day with rock music and a sound that had resembled pots clattering to a wooden floor with the beat of a bass.

Not that it mattered. Her boyfriend had arrived home last night, focusing the rest of the night on the identity of the flower giver. She'd reassured him that she knew nothing about this mysterious giver and thankfully that had been the end of it.

Tyler walked up beside her and glanced over the magazines and tabloids with amusement. "They are obsessed with him."

"Who?" she asked.

"Klaus Mikaelson," he answered, taking a bite of his bagel.

"Well, he only becomes newsworthy at functions it seems."

He nodded. "I have a meeting with him later today."

Caroline turned to look at him. "What?!" she asked sharply. Why was Tyler having a meeting with one of her patients? And Klaus of all vamps? "W-what for?"

He shrugged. "His assistant called me." He smiled. "Everybody knows that you never refuse an invitation from him. Besides, it will be cool to see him again. We went to school together years ago."

"That's strange," Caroline responded slowly. It seemed everywhere she went her new patient was becoming a topic of conversation. First Elena, now Tyler. It irritated her; it annoyed the hell out of her to be honest. She loved her work, but she wanted to leave it at her office at the end of the day. She didn't want her cases to spill over into her personal life like an unwanted, intrusive guest, invading her special moments…with her friends or Tyler.

He continued. "It's great. It could be the break I need."

"Yeah, great," she stated with very little enthusiasm.

What could she do? She couldn't tell him that Klaus was her patient.

"Do you have any idea what he wants?" she inquired, trying to keep her voice casual.

"Nope."

She leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Have a good day," she remarked and waved goodbye at Pete Ramsey, the owner of the shop Coffee Joe. She frequented the place whenever her latte on the balcony was not an option and she needed a quick fix. It also helped that the shop was around the corner from Berg Street, two blocks from her offices.

Taking off, she dived into the fray of morning travelers and ate the pavement with her favorite heels to Avers Towers.

* * *

**Mikaelson Industries**

**August 3, 2012**

He'd never been much of a conversationalist. A being—vampire and human alike—that had the inability to control information was a fool. He refused to waste words, emptying them out. Everything he practiced he did with meticulous precision. From the way he drank his blood cocktail to his numbers burned across the ledger of his corporate reports became a test to his attentiveness. He enjoyed many things, especially since he rarely—if ever—apologized for taking by force what he desired. The limbs of an eager female, the sweet nectar of his enemies' defeats, the takeover of some obscure company became the wakeful moments he relished in life.

He stood, placing his palms against his wall of windows in his office. He had been unable to sleep. Although vampires did not require as much rest as humans, a little went a long ways when the schedule became a sun up to sun down mountain of contracts and meetings. He welcomed the monotonous ramblings of ideas from his employees; it took his mind off _her_ for a few minutes. Caroline had been his only thought the whole night.

This therapist, with her willful strength and exuberant personality, had become his obsession. She was different. She didn't fall into his arms like so many other females. He knew he needed to coax her to his side, make her long for more than she was receiving from her structured life. Her human boyfriend could only offer her so much; there had to be limitations.

He turned back to his desk and opened a folder. He picked up a picture to reflect on his next move.

* * *

Caroline tried to keep her eyes down, attempting to ignore some unfamiliar knots in her stomach. She did not understand why they were there—the knots; she knew that her roller coaster uneasiness was becoming an obstacle when she wanted to be an effective therapist to Klaus. She was there to solve an issue and that was it. She was under no obligation to do anything else.

"So," she said, clearing her throat, "Mr. Mikaelson, why are you here?"

No response.

She waited, refusing to lift her gaze to his face. She knew if she did, things would inevitably become more complicated. This confused her. _He_ confused her. He would most likely give her another one of those inappropriate looks she had noticed in the first session. The one that bordered on lustful. And Klaus Mikaelson did lustful well. She'd seen from that one look why women fell for his charm. He wasn't just from a good family. He was a beautiful, charismatic vampire. There were no pretenses; just pure unadulterated _him_.

"Mr. Mikaelson?"

She kept her eyes on her pad. It was absurd. She probably looked crazy. Why not meet his gaze? So what if she saw…Her pen shook in her hand. Damn it. So maybe—if she was honest with herself—she felt an unhealthy attraction to the vampire sitting before her. No big deal. Maybe she was fascinated with him for ridiculous, highly superficial reasons. That must be why the back of her neck blazed like a forest fire, or why she had this overpowering urge to run from the room.

It was irrational behavior. Caroline didn't _do_ irrational. She looked up into his…face. His gorgeous, masculine face and swallowed hard before speaking. "So Mr. Mikaelson, why are you here?"

"You know why," he replied. Simple.

"Is there anything you would like to discuss today?"

She drummed her pen to the pad and dropped her head again. She had to get to the issue and get him the hell out of her office.

"I have a problem."

Four words. He had finally given her a premise in which to do her work. She wrote down a few notes, preparing an outline with the date and time. She wondered if she should use a recorder. Probably not.

"I…" she began. She tried to think of more things to put to paper. He was staring at her. She could feel his gaze. It was damn unnerving and uncomfortable. Was her lipstick straight? Did she have a run in her pantyhose? "You said you have a problem?"

"Yes, I do," he stated.

"What is the problem, Mr. Mikaelson?" Caroline asked.

"Are you seeing anyone Caroline?"

Her fingers tightened slightly around the pen. "That is not your business _Mr. Mikaelson_," she said in a clipped voice. She met his gaze with her own. "We are here to discuss you."

His mouth lifted at one corner. "Are we?"

"Yes."

He studied her with a shrewd, calculating gleam in his eyes.

Caroline licked her lips. "So, what is your problem?"

"It's of the sexual nature."

"Continue please."

"I was dating a human. She was beautiful, kind. She offered enjoyable company with no strings attached. She was decent in bed. I had a few weeks where she amused me."

"Did something change in this relationship?"

"Yes."

"What was it?" Caroline inquired, looking down at her pad.

"She wasn't enough. She was never enough. I needed more. I needed a real relationship with another female of our kind. There is no greater connection than that."

"When did you realize this?"

"The day I saw my desire walk out of this building to get a cab."

The pen stopped. Everything appeared to stop with that statement. Caroline sat, not knowing how to approach the situation. She supposed the best way to nip it in the bud was to send him away.

She lifted her eyes to meet his. She inhaled, realizing he left little doubt that _she_ was the _desire_ he had been talking about. And with that brief moment, she saw the spark, the hungry, predatory way he moved up and down her body with a simple glance and she hated her response to it.

She was pragmatic. She had a neat life, planned down to the minutes she chose to brush her teeth. Anything beyond that became a menace, an enemy to her well thought out schedule. She did not have time for patients…_like him_. Like Klaus. "I think…" She paused. "You must leave Mr. Mikaelson."

He continued to sit. "Running again?"

She couldn't just ignore it. She couldn't just place it neatly in some mental drawer and pretend it wasn't there. She needed to take some type of action without alienated the power Klaus Mikaelson had with the world.

To do that reckless act would kill her chance at a successful practice.

She slowly moved her eyes from his expensive, shining shoes situated neatly on the floor to his impassive, but yet intense expression on his face. "I can recommend a—another wonderful therapist for you—"

"I don't want anyone else," he stated quickly. "Why do you like to run from the truth?"

"I don't believe you want my—"

"Help?" he offered and dropped his eyes to her lips for a moment. "I do. I want your _services_…" he paused, "as my therapist".

Something clenched in her lower abdomen at his words and she jumped up. Walking around her desk, she dropped her pad and pen. "I—we can start again next week. I just need you to stay on subject." _Please_.

Caroline had always been the one who did the right thing. She never made a rash, unorthodox decision in her life. She played by the rules and it bothered her that this patient…this vamp had the capacity to cause her to question why she chose this path in her work. He made her question possibilities simply with his unconscionable need to upset the balance of her sessions. It was as if he took tremendous pleasure in doing so.

Standing, Klaus walked slowly around the desk until he was directly in front of her.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. "Mr. Mikaelson, our session is over."

His blue eyes studied her for a moment before speaking. "What are you afraid of?" It came out gentle and low.

She lifted her chin. "_Nothing_, Mr. Mikaelson."

He smiled suddenly. "Next week?"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded.

* * *

He had her exactly where he wanted her. Although something inside her resisted, even fought the unusual attraction between them, he knew it was only a matter of time before she caved and became completely his for the taking. He just had to stay on course.

A buzz echoed through his thoughts.

"Yes."

"Mr. Mikaelson, Mr. Lockwood is here to see you."

"Send him in."

_Step three in his plan…_

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own TVD or the characters. I just own my imagination.

**Author's Note**: I unfortunately had to make this chapter short, because there will be a lot of action in the next one. I dedicate this chapter to Uniquemimi for keeping me on my toes and reminding me it was time to update.

* * *

**FOUR|**

"That is normal. Patients do sometimes gain infatuations with their therapists. It'll pass."

Caroline sat across the table from her mentor and friend Mimi Bennett. They met for lunch at Rolege Lounge, a small out of the way place on the outskirts of the city. The establishment boasted more for its ability to harbor privacy within its walls than for the delicious availability to conjure up the best entrees. It gained great reviews on this success alone, but nothing else. "It feels like more than some simple infatuation—"

"Then recommend another therapist," Mimi responded, looking over her menu.

"He is very powerful. Getting on his bad side is not an option."

"How powerful are we talking?"

"Very, very powerful," Caroline stated with a long sigh. She glanced around the restaurant. "I want my practice to work. I can't afford to anger the wrong client."

"Are you afraid he will ruin your practice?"

"Yes…and no."

Mimi pushed her menu aside and leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table. "Which is it?"

"He is a very determined vampire who appears to want more from me than therapy. He…"

"He what?"

"Disturbs me."

"Does he?"

"Damn it Mimi! Don't play therapist with me. I'm not the patient here," Caroline replied in irritation. "He is becoming a nuisance. You don't understand."

Mimi stared at her. "I think I do," she responded quietly. "You are attracted to him, aren't you?"

"That's ridiculous. I love Tyler."

"What does loving Tyler have to do with an attraction? I had a husband for thirty years before he died. Bless his heart. I loved him. Everything about him. But I did find other men attractive. I even lusted for other men a few times."

"That's not me."

"Being in a relationship doesn't mean you don't desire others, especially as a vampire. It is in our nature to desire more, want more, and need it like a drug."

"That is not the issue here."

A smug look crossed Mimi's youthful 300-year-old face. "You want him," she stated and laughed. "You want this client." She tilted her head to the side. "Admit it."

"I love Tyler."

"I know."

"What do I do?"

* * *

Klaus was tired. Every minute, every last damn day was becoming a string of frustration he couldn't ignore. He had been patient; he had attempted to play by the rules, hoping Caroline would come around. He no longer had that option.

He listened to every word carefully that his therapist's human play toy uttered. It was not because he felt the inferior creature had anything of value to say; he did it simply for every piece of information he could get to further his cause with Caroline. His progress with the female was going slower than he had originally anticipated, and he needed to do something to get her blood bag with a pulse out of the way.

At first, he'd contemplated the idea of killing Lockwood. It had been a while since he'd experienced the thrill of it. The art of seeing a human he despise lose every semblance of life as the blood flowed out freely. But it was too easy. His lovely therapist would just mourn the little creature; it wouldn't work to his advantage.

No, he wanted to _take_ Caroline from Lockwood.

"Do you accept my offer?"

Tyler stood up. "Mr. Mikaelson, I am honored to come and work for you."

_The honor will be mine_, Klaus thought, watching his new employee leave the office.

* * *

Eli pushed a folder across a table. "It is all there."

His companion nodded, glancing over his shoulder. "My employer doesn't like loose ends. I hope you can complete this job."

"It depends. What is it he really wants?"

The man regarded Eli with a cold, blue stare. "It is not important. You're getting paid enough to make every last investment this guy has go away. Make sure he has nothing left to his name. Got it?"

"I aim to please."

* * *

Caroline smiled at her assistant Abby Greene. "Have a wonderful night," she stated, opening the door to her office. She walked in and placed a pile of folders on her desk.

"You're not going home?"

"I have a little work to do. You can take tomorrow off." She situated various cases into separate stacks. She felt a pair of eyes at her back. "It's fine."

"That bad?"

Caroline turned around and looked at her. The question did not surprise her. Abby had always been a naturally inquisitive person. "We will make it. I just need a few more clients."

Abby nodded and dropped her things into a chair. "Thank goodness for Mr. Mikaelson. He is the biggest fish."

"Yeah, about that…"

"What is it?"

"I'm dropping him."

"You can't be serious?"

"Very."

Abby shook her head. Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Your practice needs this. You need him. The cash flow from his sessions alone is keeping us afloat."

"We've been friends a long time Abby. You have to trust me. We'll make it."

"Will we?"

"Yes."

"Caroline, I'm barely paying the bills," she stated and held up a hand. "I know you are paying me what you can. I still have responsibilities."

"Have I ever given you any reason not to trust me? Since college?"

"No," Abby responded. "But this is not the best move. I'm saying this as your friend." She gathered her things, slinging her purse over one shoulder. "I will see you Monday."

Caroline turned back to her work with a sigh. She was trying to do the right thing. Even if a part of her did not want to relinquish the money Klaus brought into her practice, her reaction to him was enough to let him go. He was a threat. He made her feel…crazy. He made her desire things that were irrational; he made her restless.

He made her think of sex…raw, unadulterated sex. Just with his mouth, his smile. It was wrong. She was out of her mind. All the training she'd had…and she was acting like a foolish girl with her first crush. Something should have prepared her for the unethical thoughts swirling in her brain. A therapist shouldn't want her sessions to move from an office to a bed. She felt like a total bitch for even thinking of a client that way.

Klaus Mikaelson was a case. Like any case, she had to think…logical. She had to be pragmatic. She was just going through a rough patch with Tyler. That's all. She loved him—human and all. She didn't want a powerful, gorgeous, narcissistic vampire who thought he deserved anything and everything with a snap of his finger.

Then there was the attraction _thing_. She had to make it disappear.

She was going to make sure she sent out a letter to him with a recommendation for another therapist. Problem solved.

Oh hell.

"I can do this," she murmured to herself, sifting through sheets of notes.

"Do what?" a voice inquired behind her.

It only took two words for her to recognize her new visitor.

Caroline closed her eyes. "The office…," she paused, trying to calm the storm in her stomach. "The office is not open, Mr. Mikaelson. If you have concerns, please contact my secretary during normal business hours." She gripped the folder in her hand tightly.

"I don't want your secretary."

"Mr. Mikaelson, this is inappropriate. Please leave," she stated curtly.

"I wanted to see you."

His voice, deep and reverent in its quality, brushed over her as silk. He was one of _those_ guys. He knew how to talk to a woman; he knew exactly how to reach a female vampire with just the simple tone of his words. "Please leave," she repeated, swallowing hard.

"Shouldn't a therapist be there for her patient?"

"Not the way you want me to. I'm not one of your girls, Mr. Mikaelson. You can't buy me."

"Lust is for free."

Caroline threw down her folder, placing her palms down on her desk. "No, it's not. It could cost a person everything. I'm not willing to pay that price."

"Turn around," he commanded gently.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Author's Note: Right now, I have end of semester exams, projects, and papers to write, so I'm sorry I have not been able to update. I was going to originally make this chapter longer, but time hasn't been on my side. I typed this up quickly for my friend who requested I give her something Blink to hold her over, so here it is. I apologize in advance for errors. Also, to the person requesting smut, I like seduction to be a slow burn before an explosion. ;)

* * *

**FIVE|** "Turn around," he commanded gently.

"I have…I have a lot of work to do, Mr. Mikaelson."

"I want you."

Caroline felt her stomach clench at those words and she inhaled deeply. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't. Nothing in school had prepared her for this—for a powerful, handsome, erotic and very persistent patient who refused to leave her alone. She had to sever all ties with him, quickly. What could come from this? She was in a dedicated relationship with Tyler. She was not going to ruin it for a fling. She was not going to destroy her hard work and career to sleep with someone she was supposed to be helping. It was morally wrong; it was so, so tempting.

She had to admit it. She wondered what he was like in bed, to have those hands trail over her body, to feel complete satisfaction as he took her until she was sated and incapable of moving. Yes, she had wondered about it. Too much. She had been fooling herself to think the lines would not get blurred, because of attraction. Because of this unquenchable need to figure out how Klaus ticked. It had only accomplished one thing—creating a huge problem, she had to solve. She had to get out of this very uncomfortable situation before it was too late.

She shook her head and ignored him, arranging files on her desk. Perhaps he would get the message and go. Perhaps…She heard a shuffle of feet. The sound of a person making a path across carpet. He wouldn't? She stopped, holding papers tightly in her hands. Things were getting dangerous. She was the professional; she should be able to handle one, unwelcomed…

She gasped, fearing his nearness. Scared to move. He was right behind her. His masculine, delicious scent flooded her senses. Her blood started racing through her veins. Her skin tingled with an anticipation she could not understand. One predatory move and he rubbed against her. His lips at her ear. "I want you," he repeated in a whisper.

A wealth of meaning in those words. It could be her downfall. It could be totally and completely bliss.

"I don't want you," she lied. "I—I'm your thera—"

"Stop," he bit out, turning her around to face him. The papers she'd embraced as her safety net fell to the floor. "I'm tired Caroline."

Their gazes collided.

Heat suffused her cheeks. "Of what?"

His eyes darkened. "Tired of waiting to have you," he murmured, lifting a hand to caress the side of her face. "I have to—"

The phone rang.

Caroline stood still. It was Tyler. She knew it. Somehow, for a split second, she'd forgotten about him. She couldn't let that happen again. "I'm going home to my boyfriend," she announced. It was the clearest way to end what could have been the biggest mistake of her immortal life thus far.

The ringing stopped.

She watched Klaus' expression transform into ruthless determination. "You can go home to your safe choice and enjoy it for a while," he replied, moving his thumb across her bottom lip. "Only for a little while Caroline, because I will take you," he leaned in until his mouth was near hers, "in every possible way you can only imagine…and then some."

She closed her eyes. "Don't." One simple word. That was all she could get out, because she suddenly trembled with need—the kind her human boyfriend had been unable to take care of. The kind that would wreck her whole world if she was not careful and cause her to let Klaus do anything he wanted to her and she would gladly enjoy it. His words rocked her resolve, because she realized she was hungry. For it all, for him. His touch.

What had happened? She used to be in control. Now, in just one night, her carefully guarded wall of professionalism had a humongous crack in it, and she wondered if it were even possible to repair. She'd had the right of it. If she had followed her initial instincts about Mr. Mikaelson and placed him with another therapist, she might've avoided her dilemma. She could have walked away untouched by his words, his actions.

She placed a hand against his chest. "Can you please leave?" she asked weakly. She did not even have the strength to throw his name out at the end, just to prove why everything about the situation with them was inappropriate.

"We're not finish," he stated, stepping back. He watched her for a minute, then turned and left.

Caroline leaned back against the edge of her desk and took a huge breath. She stared at the door as the phone began to ring once again.

* * *

He'd followed her home. He gazed at the lights inside the townhouse at Grandel Village. Rubbing his chin, he pushed down the wave of lust he felt just thinking about his visit to her office. She was almost ready. Her defenses were crumbling each time he met her. Soon, she was going to be in his bed. Soft curves, luscious mouth, all within his grasp…He just had to get rid of her human toy. It wouldn't be difficult. He just had to create an atmosphere where Tyler's ambition would become a priority, even over his relationship. Then he had to create for Caroline a place of no escape. He had to paint her into a corner, raise her resistance temporarily, only to watch it dissipate under a need so great, she would beg him to take her. She hid behind her practice, her work, but that was about to change. He was going to make sure she was left open with nothing to save her from his objective.

Lifting the phone, he dialed a familiar number. "Did Eli get me what I want?"

"Yes," a voice said on the other end.

Klaus hung up, staring through his limo window at her home, imagining all the things he wanted to do to her when she finally became his. He just needed to push her over the edge and he knew exactly how to do it.

* * *

Caroline found him in the kitchen the next morning with a cup of coffee in his hand, gawking at the newspaper with a mild look of irritation on his face. "Something you don't like?" she asked.

Tyler gazed up and smiled. "The usual." He took a sip. "You came home late last night."

She pulled a cup out the cabinets without responding for a minute and placed it on the counter. Images of Klaus slammed through her mind, and she raked a hand through her tousled hair. She had to stop thinking about him. It should not be that difficult soon, since her secretary was going to cough up an official letter to let Mr. Mikaelson know, in no uncertain terms, that she would no longer be his…anything. Then she could finally focus back on the important stuff—like Tyler, work, a possible, more committed future. She had to think of ways to push her practice off the ground. "I had a lot to do at the office," she murmured, not meeting his eyes.

She felt dishonest, even though she had not done anything to warrant that reaction. She did not have sex with Klaus, or even kiss him, but—oh yes—she had thought about it. Even when he'd brushed her lips with his thumb, she had pictured naughty, indecent things. What a mess!

Something buzzed and Tyler pulled his cell out of his back pocket. "It's Mr. Mikaelson. I'll be back," he said, placing his coffee and newspaper down, and then leaving the kitchen.

Caroline panicked, bracing her hands on the counter. What the hell did he want with Tyler?! Why was Klaus calling him this morning?! Maybe she needed to say something to…No, she could not break an oath by revealing her association with Klaus. He was still under her care.

She heard a vague, "Yes, Sir," from Tyler.

She remembered her boyfriend's description Klaus threw her. Safe choice. She never had seen Tyler like that. Something just safe. She believed in relationships unlike many other vampires. Most immortals enjoyed tons of meaningless sex with no real emotional attachments, but she had wanted more. She had desired something more permanent. And she paid the price for that. Sure, the sex with a human was not as good—not even close to the pleasure of being with someone of her kind—but she loved Tyler, even with his humanistic flaws. She found his vulnerability, protectiveness, and insecurities somewhat endearing.

One, two, three…

"Caroline!" Tyler returned to the kitchen with a huge grin on his face. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you last night." He sat down in a chair. His heart was racing.

"What? What's going on?"

"Mr. Mikaelson hired me yesterday," he announced proudly.

Silence.

"Caroline, did you hear me? He hired—"

"I heard you," she said, shaking her head. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What? Why would you think—what's wrong?" Tyler asked, standing up. He walked over to her, placing his hands on her arms.

"I'm fine. I just don't understand why."

"What? You don't think I'm qualified enough to work at Mikaelson Industries."

"It's not that…"

"Then what?" he asked with confusion clouding his face.

Caroline knew she was being silly. "Nothing," she replied and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "It's great news." She pasted on a fake smile.

Tyler nodded. "It gets even better. Klaus invited us to spend a week at his mansion in Hawaii. All expenses paid. Tell me you can go with me. It would help a lot and help me win points with my new boss."

She stared at him.

TBC…


End file.
